WTBW Shorts
by Aenaisaigo no Tenshi
Summary: Just a series of little oneshots based on the FMA fanfiction, With These Broken Wings....more descriptions inside!
1. Remembering A Smile

hehe...-sweatdrop- it's been so long since i've been on here...it feels kinda awkward to be writing an author's note after so long, really...

anyways, this is a really short ficcy - one of many i've written for my English class (we're given vocabulary words and told to write a short story with them), and this is one of the products! a ton of them I can't post on here, because they're not fanfictions (and feature spoilers, etc. for the fanfictions i DO have posted -sweatdrop-), so...gah, i'm rambling

**WARNING:** this contains a bit of random EdxRei-ness, as well as awkward wording (no contractions, etc) and words you may not recognize

* * *

A teenage boy with gold-blond hair, braided at the base of his neck, stared sadly out of the train's window. His golden-amber eyes were dark with regret as they watched the speeding landscape, unfocused.

"Hey, Edward," the girl next to him said, gently shaking him. Her soft brown hair was in a high ponytail, her crimson eyes watching him solicitously. "Are you okay?"

Edward, the regretful boy, started. "I am fine, Bella," he assured her, smiling with false happiness. "Just remembering…" An image, or rather, a feeling flashed through his mind.

_Her mere presence, an opiate to his worried mind._

Bella frowned, but sighed. "About her, huh?"

_Her disarming but rare smile, the one thing that could brighten his day._

His smile turning sad, Edward nodded. "Yeah."

_The palpable fear of her past, the dark shadow he longed to erase._

"Do not worry," Bella smiled. "I am sure she is fine."

_The indolent way she did everything, as if she knew she could do anything._

"I know," Edward smiled, confidently.

_How he, despite his scruples against it, had allowed her to go on her own for the mission._

"You still regret letting her go, do you not?" Bella sighed. Edward nodded.

_Her presence, that aura which dissolved his need for any amenity._

On the train's roof, a teenage girl balanced precariously, her long, light brown braid whipping behind her in the wind. Golden bangs covered one amused blue-green eye, and her dark trench coat was flying with the train's speed.

_The gentle hands which had so often eased his painful wounds._

A sudden thought struck Edward, and he stood suddenly.

_The deplorable smirk that had flashed across the dark man's face as she fell, alone._

"Edward!" Bella jumped up, and Edward flung open the window. "What stupid, impudent thing are you planning now?"

_A faint whisper of sound, her soothing voice rising and falling as it sang._

Edward did not reply, instead pulling himself out and onto the roof. "Come on," he said, pulling Bella up behind him.

_Those sapphire-emerald eyes, never betraying her emotions…_

Bella gasped, and Edward slowly turned around.

_That look of shock as he reminded her she was not alone…_

There, with a small grin on her pale face, was Rei.

_That same evil grin he had seen so many times…_

The same mischievously evil grin he had fallen for, so long ago…

* * *

gah...TT.TT this was really weird...but -grins- I had to do something EdxRei-ish, because some of the others i've writen were very EdxBella-ish...so... 


	2. Suffer for Them

this is one of those stories i mentioned - the EdxBella ones. um...other than that...really, Ed never shows up in this one - it's kinda just showing the bond between Rei and Bella...it's an AU ficcy, kinda written in our world in a past time...

* * *

The long, thin rapier shone in the light, resting confidently against the tan throat of the defeated woman. The woman at the other end of the sword smirked, her blue-green eyes glinting playfully. "I win, Bellator Wings," she said, her face half-hidden by a golden bang, the rest of her blonde-streaked brown hair in a long braid.

"Again?!" the other woman, Bellator Wings, frowned. Her crimson eyes were disappointed, and two soft brown bangs framed her face, the rest of her hair being in a high ponytail. "Jeez…" she stood up, backing away a few steps. With a sigh, she held up her hands. "And what might my punishment be, O Esteemed Rei?"

Rei, the rapier-wielding woman, rolled her eyes at Bella's exaggeration. "As forfeit, I order you to run back home, or you will be late to your nuptial," she half-reminded her adversary – no, her friend.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh…" her entire disposition changed. "See ya later, Rei!" she called, racing down the streets toward her home.

Rei laughed slightly at Bella's forgetfulness, but it faded as her oppressing thoughts returned. She sighed, and sheathed her sword. With a final glance around the area, she spotted the two-handed blade Bella had been using. "She forgot it, _again_," Rei sighed, shaking her head, as she lifted the other's sword. "I do not suppose I would be trespassing if I were to return this to her, would it?" she asked no one in particular. With a final look, she headed down the way Bella had gone, at a slower pace.

Just as she opened the unlocked door of her friend's house, Rei ducked, barely avoiding the rock – _where the heck did Bella keep getting those?_ – that had been thrown at her. "Is that any way to greet your sword?" Rei called, raising her eyebrow at the panicking woman. At Bella's blank stare, she lifted the sword, saying, "You left it again."

"Oh, thanks Rei!" Bella grinned, taking the sword, and sliding it into her sheath, resting it on the table. "I was just in so much of a rush…"

"It is okay," Rei shook her head, looking around the messy house. "It looks like a tornado came through here, again," she commented.

Bella mock-frowned at Rei. "Now that, my dear," she said in a false accent, "is a transgression. It is more becoming of you to at least pretend to be polite."

"That sounded nothing like you," Rei said. "Beware, it might scare Edward away."

Instantly, Bella's eyes widened. "Gah, the wedding!" she began to race around the house again, grabbing various items.

With a sigh, Rei laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Calm down, Bella," she advised. "Everything you need is already at the church."

"Oh yeah!" Bella's eyes widened. "Come on, Rei!" she grabbed her friend's hand, racing back out of the house and down the street.

Finally, everything was done – Bella was dressed and waiting, Rei with her, and the music had begun. "This is it…" Bella said, almost unbelieving. With a final smile at her friend, she added, "Thank you…for giving up."

Rei kept her eyes ahead, but smiled, faking happiness for her friend. "You deserved him more," she said truthfully. "If I had continued, he would never have been happy. We both know that." _Even if I will languish for what might have been forever,_ she added sadly in her head.

"Still," Bella gave her friend one final hug before they would enter. "Thank you, for being valiant and bearing the pain, just so we could be happy."

* * *

ANYways...um...-sweatdrops- nothing to say, really 


	3. It Cannot Be

omg!!! -hyper- i LOVED this one!!! -maniacal laugh- ok, calming down...I'm not going to say anything, except this:

**WARNING:** Character death(s) are in this chapter!!!

and, with that...enjoy the ride!_  
_

* * *

_First my family…then Loki…and now them, too?!_ A fifteen-year-old girl knelt before the dark bier, her hands clasped around the corpse's cold, pale hand, her gold-streaked hair falling all around her, freed from its customary braid. Her blue-green eyes were blank with shock, with an unbelieving despair as she gazed at the two bodies before her. One was a girl, with soft brown hair and crimson eyes that would never again open. The other bier, just beyond the frozen girl's, held a boy with golden hair and eyes that were so often sparkling with laughter.

"Angel?" a soft hand rested on her shoulder, and she jolted, spinning around as she stood. The look of fear in her eyes vanished as she recognized the boy. "Are you all right, Angel?" he asked again.

The girl dropped her head, her golden bangs falling over her face. "I am fine, Alphonse," she said softly in a broken voice that matched her appearance.

A distraught look flashed across Alphonse's face, and he frowned. "Are you sure, Rei?" The fact that he had used her real name betrayed his worry, but, unlike she once had, the girl did not even flinch.

"I was just thinking…" Rei said, bending over to arrange the cold girl's hands over her heart once again, fixing the beautifully sad array. Her eyes, whose emotionless look had so often beguiled her companions into believing she felt different than she truly did, were almost frightening now, like those of a living doll.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse pressed, not believing her. "Everyone is ready, but if you want, we can always find someone else to sing the dirge –"

"No!" Rei's head snapped back to him. There was an almost fevered look in her eyes. "No…" she repeated softer. "I will sing it…after all," she continued even quieter. "It is the least I can do for them…"

Alphonse sighed, giving in. "Come on, then. We should join the others outside." He left the room, and, with a final glance back at the prostrate forms of her friends, Rei followed.

"_We have to abate the bleeding," she had said in a calm voice, pressing a cool cloth against the open gash. The crimson-eyed girl knelt next to her, doing what she could to help as they tried to help the golden-haired boy._

As her mournful song rang out, Rei's eyes closed as she held back her tears. _I cannot cry, I must not cry…_

"_Wh-what's this?" the crimson-eyed girl had asked, gently lifting one of the soiled bandages, covered in yellowed blood, before she dropped it into the awaiting receptacle._

"_No…" Rei had gasped out. "…The wound has begun to fester…" she explained, her vision growing watery. She shook her head. "Come, Bella, we have to clean this up." Silently, the crimson-eyed girl dabbed at the still-bleeding wounds._

Slowly, respectfully, the white shroud was laid over the two bodies, as Rei continued her song.

_A harsh cough. "Bella, are you all right?" Rei had asked the shaking girl. She never received an answer, any response interrupted by another series of harsh coughs, specked with blood. "Bella? Ed!"_

_And all was silent._

* * *

aww...-smirks-

for English, one of the few characters that always shows up in my stories is Rei - and every single time, SOMETHING has happened that isn't so good for her, to the point where, on the last story we turned in, my teacher wrote "Doesn't Rei ever get a break?"

to which i replied "Never!"

without torture, where's the story? there has to be SOMETHING bad, or none of the story's all that interesting...-sighs- though, i guess it is possible to overdo the evilness...oh well!


End file.
